Dark and Light, Two Sides to a Coin
by Overlord of DARKNESS
Summary: Three new genin join Konoha. Who are they, what are they doing there, why do I care. Just RnR people.
1. Default Chapter

**Dark and Light, Two Sides of a Coin**

**Note:** This is my first fanfic ever and my typing program sucks. Flame all you want, but if you dis my new characters, YOU DIE. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the new characters.

Chapter One: Ninja of The Three Keys.

It was eight in the morning and the sun was rising over Konoha village. Team 7 was waiting for their Instructor, Kakashi. As usual, he was three hours late. " Good morning." said Kakashi as he walked over to their meeting grounds," I was helping some old friends and lost track of time." "LAIR." yelled Naruto.

" Anyways, today we will be meeting some new ninjas that have joined the leaf. They will be arriving very soon." Kakashi took out his " Icha Icha Paradise" book and started to read. " Do you always have to read that book sensei?" Asked Sakura as she stared at the cover. "Yes." And went back to his perverted book. (Someone burn it.) Half an hour passed, and still no sign of the new ninja. As usual, Naruto was being annoying, Sakura was going to kill him, and Sasuke was being, well, Sasuke. Naruto was going to ask Sakura to go on a date with him for the hundredth time when a tree fell and nearly crushed Naruto into a pancake. Naruto barely avoided it by falling face first in the dirt.

A boy suddenly appeared right on top of the fallen tree. He was wearing a completely black long sleeve shirt with matching pants. He wore a black scarf that went down to his ankles. His hair was a semi-white kind of color and was particularly pointy. (You know, like Vegeta.) He didn't wear the sandals that ninja's wore. He had very strange gray pointy shoes on. His eyes were the scariest things about him though. Though they were blue, they had a certain dark malice to them. He seemed to be a bit taller then Sasuke. He also had a black staff on his back. " Ah, you must be the welcoming committee, sorry to keep you waiting but we ran into some trouble on the way here. Be done in a sec." He said in a very dark tone. Suddenly, twenty shuriken came darting towards the boy. He just smiled and dodged every one of then with ease. "You'll need a lot more then that to kill me." The boy suddenly disappeared. Silence was all around until "Demonic-Jutsu: Devil's Fangs". An ear-piercing scream was heard and then the body of a ninja fell to the ground. Huge holes were in it and blood was oozing out of them. The boy reappeared "He was no fun. Why do I always get the weaklings?" He just leaned against a tree and started twirling a senbon(acupuncturing needles) in his hand. "The name is Magus Vampiro. I'm one of the new ninja as you can probably tell."

Kakashi put his book away. (WOW) "Where are the other two?" "Don't ask me. I'm not their baby sitter." Just then, two figures appeared. One was a girl with orange hair tied in two ponytails that went down to her waist. She wore a green long sleeve shirt and her skirt, which is an emerald green, went down passed her knees. She was a bit shorter then Naruto. "There you are Magus, we've been looking for you." She said in a very cheerful tone. The other figure was a boy about the same height as Magus. He had spiky brown hair, and night blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a gray vest over it and matching white pants. He also had some sort of long object on his back, like a silver staff. The two figures jumped down from the trees and landed next to Magus. "Why do you have to make such a mess when you kill someone? Honestly, what are you, a demon?" said the boy. "Shut it, or I'll slice you into pieces Ace." "I'd like to see you try." Magus seemed ready to rip this guy in half when the girl spoke up. "Do you guys always have to fight?" "Yes." "Just thought I'd ask." She turned to Kakashi and the others. "Hi, I'm Sira, pleased to meet you." "The names Ace, Ace Arcaneum." The other guy said. "Okay. Now that we're here, can we please go get something to eat?" Said Magus. "You first have to meet with the Hokage." Kakashi said as he made a jester for them to follow him.

As they where walking to the hokage office, one thought was racing through Kakashi's head, 'If the information is true, all of these genin have above Anbu level, how is this possible?!'

End of chapter one, hoped you enjoyed. I know, short but I am still thinking about the story plot. Give review. I don't care if you flame just review. Next chapter coming soon, if I have time. Learn about the new characters in the next chapter. Until next time, the Son of Lucifer is signing out.

DARKNESS CONSUMES ALL  
BOTH BIG AND SMALL


	2. Ninja Revealed

Dark and Light, Two Sides of a Coin 

Sorry I took so long to update, I was still thinking of the plot but now I got it.

I forgot to mention, Naruto and the other genin are 13 except Neji, Lee, and Tenten, who are 14.

To reviewers: Thanks to the following people for reviewing:

**HikaruOfArrow: **You don't say much do you? Anyways, thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Azura 1: **You'll see, you will see. I'm not so good with romance so only a few couples. I mean, I'm a demon. Romance isn't my stuff but I try. Thanks for the review. If you think I should add a certain pair, tell me. I just might.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I will soon.

Chapter Two: The Ninja Revealed

"Why did we have to do this lame mission anyways?" asked Naruto as they exited the Hokage's office. "We had to make sure that they got here safe, they weren't followed, and that they weren't spies." Said Kakashi as he kept reading his perverted book. "But you could have done all of that by yourself, couldn't you have, Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura. "It's easy in a group, and besides, it just took an hour or so." The others just glared at him with killing intent. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, tomorrow you three will be given the task of showing the new genin team around Konoha." Both Naruto and Sakura's jaws drop to the ground as Sasuke just mutters an "annoyance" under his breathe. "No arguing got that. This is an order." Kakashi said in a serious tone. All three genin just nod their heads. They might have argued, but they knew not to mess with their teacher when he was serious. "Good, meet here at 10:00 am, and don't be late, dismissed." And with that, he was gone.

Next Day: 9:00 am, Naruto's apartment.

The alarm went of with a loud BEEEEEEEEEP, right in Naruto's ear, making him jump out of his bed and land face-first on the floor. Cursing, Naruto got up, grabbed his alarm, and chucked it out the window. After taking a shower and having two bowls of ramen for breakfast, Naruto put on his orange jacket and glanced at the clock in the kitchen. "Oh shit" as the clock read 10:07. "I'm late!" Naruto quickly grabbed his Konoha headband and was out the door.

Outside the Hokage's Office: 10:25 am

"Where is that idiot?" yelled Sakura as she sat on a bench. "The dope will be here." Said Sasuke. As if on queue, Naruto comes running up the street at full speed. Screeching to a stop, he starts panting. "What took you so long, Naruto?" Sakura said as she started to strangle Naruto. "Sorry, I didn't realize what time it was." Naruto said as he tried to get out of the choke. "Well, at least your not as late as Kakashi is." Sakura said as she sat back down. "That was amusing." The three looked towards where the voice came from and saw the three new genin. "Sorry we're late, Sira wouldn't get up." Said Magus, earning him an elbow in the gut by Sira. Sira looked up and smiled. "Anyway, lets go." All six genin then started going around Konoha. Sakura was telling them where the different buildings were; Naruto was looking at his watch, waiting for lunchtime, and Sasuke was just walking along. "YOSH, its lunchtime." Yelled Naruto. "Naruto, is your stomach all you ever think about?" Yelled Sakura. "Actually, I'm pretty hungry myself." Said Magus. "Me two." Said Sira. "Whatever." Said Ace and Sasuke at the same time. "Fine, but no ramen Naruto." "But I'm meeting a friend at the ramen stand." "I don't care, Naruto." Sakura was about to strangle Naruto when Magus spoke up. "Actually, I was going to ask for ramen anyways." Everybody's heads turn in his direction except Ace and Sira. "One of the only things Magus eats is ramen." Sira explained. Sakura just gave in. "Fine then." "Lets go!" Said Naruto happily.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the ramen stand and entered. A certain blue haired girl was sitting at the counter. "Sorry I'm late Hinata." Naruto said as he sat down next to her. Hinata had changed a bit over the years. She still wore the same outfit, she was still in love with Naruto, but she had lost her stuttering and a bit of her shyness. She and Naruto had been good friends ever since the sound and sand attacked. "That's ok." The others sat down and ordered (I ain't getting into what they ordered). Sakura looked over at the three genin and realized something. "Hey Sira," "Yeah." Sira said in a cheerful tone. "I was wondering, what's your last name?" Sakura instantly regretted asking as Sira lost her happy aura and had a sad smile on her face. "I don't have one." And with that, she appeared normal again. Meanwhile, Naruto was telling Hinata about a mission, which he was stretching the truth of course. "Will you be quit dope, I'm trying to eat." Said Sasuke. "Why should I, Sasuke-no-baka?" "Because I'll make you shut up if you don't." "Oh yeah. Lets see you try." Hinata cuts in. "Calm down Naruto, you don't want them to kick us out, do you?" Magus just starts laughing his head off. "Are you two sure your ninjas?" "You look more like comedians, and your good at it." Naruto and Sasuke glare at Magus, who throws a smirk back at them.

After they had finished their ramen, they decided to hang out by the lake in the park. On the way there, Sira wasn't looking where she was going, and walked into somebody. "Ouch." Sira said as she landed on her back. The person she had walked into was still standing. He was also Neji. "Watch where you're going." He said. "Sorry." Sira said as she got up. "Hey, you should apologize too yeah know." Magus said. "I don't have to apologize to people like you." As you can see, Neji hasn't changed other then he doesn't hate the main family anymore. "I suggest you apologize to Sira now, before I make you." Magus started cracking his knuckles. Ace took a step forward. "Magus, don't start." "Shut up Ace, he needs to be taught a lesson!" Neji smirked at this. "You think you can beat me." Magus just smirked. "Anytime." "Fine, then prove it, if you can." Magus pointed toward the lake. "Then lets settle this over there." Sira looked at Magus. "Magus, don't start, please." "Sorry Sira, but this fool has to be taught a lesson." Magus and Neji walked towards the lake while the others walked a few feet behind. "Does this happen often?" Sakura asked. "All the time." Said Ace, "When he wants to beat someone up, you can't stop him, its really annoying." Naruto looked from Neji to Magus and shouted "Magus, watch out for Neji's Gentle Fist Tai-jutsu." Magus turned to Naruto and gave an evil grin and then turned back to Neji. "You ready to get your ass kicked." "Lets see you try." Neji then got into his stance. Magus just stood there grinning his evil grin. Neji activated his White-Eye Blood limit and attacked. Magus dodged every attack, swaying back and forth like he was listening to a soft melody. "What's he doing?" Sasuke asked. "Its his way of taunting his opponents." Sira said, "His Dance of the Wind defense can dodge any tai-jutsu." Magus was starting to laugh. "Is this the best you can do?" Neji was starting to get ticked off. "Lets see how you like this. You're in my range of Hakken."

"Magus look out!" Yelled Naruto. "He won't listen to you, he likes to get hit by strong attacks so he can laugh at the enemy afterwards." Ace said while crossing his arms.

Neji started his attack and Magus just stood there.

"2 hands."

"4 hands."

"8 hands."

16 hands."

"32 hands."

"64 hands."

All of Neji's attacks hit, making Magus fly back a few feet onto his back. "You won't be getting up for a while." Neji started to turn to leave when he heard laughter. Magus was laughing. "Is pain really that funny to you." Neji asked. Everyone was just staring, except Ace and Sira. "Actually, I'm laughing because that didn't hurt one bit." Magus said as he got up and started dusting himself off. "How can you still stand?" Neji asked, "I closed all your tenketsu." Magus just grinned. "So what, just because you closed all my tenketsu doesn't mean I can't fight and besides, it's easy to reopen them." Just as Magus finish his sentence, Magus was engulfed by chakura, but this chakura was a mixture of black and blood red. Everyone was shocked to say the least, except Ace and Sira of course. 'This feeling...its just like back at the chunnin exam when I sealed Naruto's tenketsu, but this feeling is even more terrifying." Just then, something formed behind Magus for a few seconds. It looked like Magus but it had demon wings and claws, not to mention it was made of chakura. It put a hand on Magus's shoulder and whispered into his ear. Magus just shook it off. The thing disappeared and Magus brought one hand up in front of his face and just stared at it. To everyone's surprise, a seal appeared on the back of his hand. It was a red circle with a pentagram in it. On the outer borders of the circle, there were strange markings, which started to spin around until another sign appeared in the middle of the pentagram and then the seal cracked and disappeared, along with Magus's glove, revealing a gray skinned hand with blood red claws for fingernails. The same thing happened with his other hand. Then Magus's eyes changed from dark blue to blood red, as the rest of his skin turned gray. Naruto knew this feeling. It was the feeling that always came with the Kyuubi's chakura. "Lets begin, shall we?" And with that, Magus was in front of Neji. Neji didn't have much time to react as Magus continually punches him in the stomach, each punch felt like a ton of bricks. "And now for the finisher" Magus's hands started to glow blood red. Once the were completely covered in red chakura, Magus brought his hands up over his head and yelled, "Demonic-No-Jutsu: BLOOD BANE SLASH!!!" Magus swung down and hit Neji right across the chest, making long claw marks and causing Neji to fly right into a tree, spitting blood the whole way. Neji fell forward and collapsed. With that, Magus's gloves reappeared on his hands and the seals reappeared as well before disappearing. His skin returned to normal as well. "Hope you learned your lesson." And with that Magus threw his head back and laughed. It sent chills up everyone's necks.

As Magus walked back towards them, Sakura was completely dumb-founded. "What the hell was that?!!!" Magus just grinned. "It was just my own special jutsu that uses the special chakura in my family, or my father's side to be more precise." "But how did you grow fangs and what's with those seals on your hands." Magus just grinned again, but this time, the seals reappeared on his eyes, chest, stomach, arms, legs, shoulders, and hands. Not to mention one really big version on his back. "They are just the One Hundred Seals of the Devil which contain me." Seeing as Sakura was still dumb-founded, Sasuke took over. "But why do you need them to contain them?" Magus kept grinning as he said, "Because I am a demon."

Silence........................ "NANI!!!"

The end of chapter two. Cliff-hangers are annoying but they are fun to write. Anyways, hope you enjoyed that, and hope you are confused. More of the mystery revealed next chapter. I ain't that good with fight scenes but hope you enjoyed my first one. Plenty more are on their way. Little hints about the pairings are in this but I will probably do a few chapters on them so don't worry. Next chapter up when I can. Until then this is the Son of Lucifer, signing out.

DARKNESS CONSUMES ALL  
BOTH BIG AND SMALL


	3. From Out of the Boredom

**Dark and Light, Two Sides to a Coin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own your soul.**

Hello all. I am alive, and finally ready to bring you the next chapter. I have been so busy, that I have literally had to go to my friend's house to use a computer. Anyway, to all reviewers, THANK YOU! I actually have reviews. To all, I hopefully have improved my typing skills.

And now, the third chapter:

**From Out of the Boredom**

"What is everybody looking at?" Magus was currently the center of attention. "What the hell do you mean, you're a demon!" Sakura yelled. Magus just grinned, "It's what my family was called." That got everyone's attention.

"We were simply called demons because our chakra was similar. It's really no big deal if you ask me." With that, Magus walked over to a bench and sits down, pulling out a vial of some strange liquid, and downing it in one swig.

The tension in the air was still high, but it was broken by, no, not Naruto, but by Negi, as he started to come to. "W-where a-am I?" was the first thing out of his mouth. "Serves you right for being a jerk." Was Sakura's reply to him. For a minute, Neji looked around, then with a sigh, he started to get up. "I apologize for my earlier actions, I was just really annoyed today and needed to vent, but is still no way to act." With this, he bowed his head slightly.

"Don't worry about it, no one got harmed, except you." Was Sira's reply, "But what was annoying you?"

"A lot of things, but for some reason, I feel like someone is watching me, but that is my problem and not yours." Negi's voice was a bit edgy. Naruto just laughed, "You're just being paranoid." Neji just shook his head, "Maybe Naruto. Anyways, I must be going, once again I apologize. Good day." And with that, Negi walked off.

'He doesn't seem like such a bad person.' Sira thought. "So, since that's settled, what shall we do now?" Everyone looked at Sira, then at each other. What should they do now?

While everyone pondered this, everyone's favorite late ninja dropped from the sky (well, tree really). "How is everyone?" Kakashi didn't miss the glares from Naruto, but he didn't really care. "Some old friends of yours arrived just this morning. They've been looking all over for you. Shikamaru and his team are with them right now." With that, he went back to his Icha Icha Paradise as he walked off.

Sakura thought for a moment. "Who do you think he means?" And before anyone could say anything, "The sand." came out of Sasuke's mouth.

For a moment, both Naruto and Sakura's faces were blank. Then "WHAT THE HELL!" came out of Sakura's mouth, and "Cool, maybe I can have a rematch with Gaara." came out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto obviously wasn't affected. "Why would they be here?" Sakura was still confused.

"Sakura, you need to get with the program." Sakura turned to face Magus as he stood up. "So you know what's going on then?" Magus just grinned, "Not a clue." Sakura fell over at this. "Have anything to say, Ace, ya damn mime." Ace looked up from his book, "No comment." And that was that.

After a minute or so of slight bickering between Sakura and Magus, Sira looked around for a moment, then back at the group. "Does anyone else realize that the air got a lot dryer?" Ace nodded his head, and Magus just laughed. "Not really. But I do smell a lot of blood in the air."

With that, a gust of wind, Filled with sand, flew around them, making everyone look in its starting direction.

"It's been awhile, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sure enough, standing not ten feet from them was Gaara of the Sand, his siblings Temari and Kankuro, Shikamaru (looking annoyed might I add), Ino, and Choji.

For a moment, time stood still. No one said anything, but you know how these moments end, with "HEY GAARA, HOW YA BEEN!" stated the incredibly dense and hyper blonde. With that, the new guests joined with the group.

"So, what has everyone been doing here?" chirped Ino. Sira looked her way, saying "we're trying to decide on what to do, any ideas?" With this, Ino's eyes lit up, but before she could open her mouth, Magus let out a loud "YES!" getting everyone's attention. "With this many people, we can have a little tournament, any objections?" Ino, Shikamaru, and Sakura would have said something, if it had not been for the deadly glare they got from Magus.

"Good, now that that's settled, let's decide who fight's who. To decide this, lets each pick a number from this hat." With that, he pulled a small hat out from behind his back. Gaara looked towards Naruto, giving him a slight glare, before asking "He is he?" "Just another genin from a different village." Simple reply, but Gaara was still a bit edgy. As Sira put the pieces of paper in the hat, Gaara thought 'these three. I don't understand why but, something about them is making me want to let Shukaku out.'

"OK, all ready." Sira got everyone's attention before continuing, "The matches will be decided by what number you get. So, here we go, and no switching numbers." One by one, each one choose a piece of paper, and one by one, wondered who would be fighting who.

After Magus chose the final number, he decided to get things rolling. "All right, listen up. Get in line and when your number is called, step forward." Once the line was made, Shikamaru raised his hand. "What are the rules of the matches?" "Simple really, one-on-one matches, no time limit, first one to admit defeat or is knocked unconscious loses. If you interfere with a fight, you are disqualified, and there is no space limit, anything else." At this, Shikamaru shook his head.

"Number one and number two, please step forward." Gaara and Sira stepped up simultaneously and faced each other. "Gaara of the Sand V.S. Sira, the Metallic Queen, ready…

**FIGHT!"**

Chapter 3 End.

So, here it is. Took me forever, quite literally, to get this done. Cliff-hangers are pretty fun to do. Anyway, it may feel a little rushed, but not really. I had to put Gaara in because A.) It was vital for the story and B.) HE ROCKS!

Anyway, thanks for reading and I promise that this time, more chapters will appear a lot quicker.

P.S. Here are the match-ups:

1.) Gaara vs. Sira

2.) Hinata vs. Temari

3.) Sakura vs. Ino

4.) Ace vs. Kankuro

5.) Naruto vs. Choji

6.) Shikamaru vs. Magus vs. Sasuke

They don't know this order, but I thought you all might want to know. By the way, a lot of them have new moves, so don't be surprised if some of the fights don't turn out the way you think. Heheh D.

This is the Overlord of DARKNESS, signing out.

**DARKNESS CONSUMES ALL**

**BOTH BIG AND SMALL**

**THE LIGHT SHALL NEVER WIN**

**SO LET THE END BEGIN**


End file.
